The present disclosure relates to a noncontact power transmission system suitable for noncontact power transmission.
FIG. 9 is a schematic presentation illustrating the configuration of a conventional noncontact power transmission system. In FIG. 9, a power transmission device 2 connected to a power source for power transmission is disposed on the ground, and a power receiving device 4 is mounted on an electric propulsion vehicle 3. The power transmission device 2 has a housing including a cover 5 covering a portion of the power transmission device 2 facing the power receiving device 4, and a base 6 covering a portion of the power transmission device 2 not facing the power receiving device 4. A primary coil 7 is provided in the housing of the power transmission device 2. The power receiving device 4 is provided with a secondary coil 8 for receiving power. In transmitting the power, an alternating current is applied to the primary coil 7 provided in the power transmission device 2 to produce a magnetic flux. The magnetic flux allows the secondary coil 8 of the power receiving device 4 to generate induced electromotive force. Thus, the power is transmitted from the primary coil 7 to the secondary coil 8 in a noncontact manner.
FIG. 10 is a cross-sectional view of the power transmission device of FIG. 9. In FIG. 10, the primary coil 7 is comprised of a plurality of magnetic bodies 12, coil bobbins 13 each covering an associated one of the magnetic bodies 12 partially or entirely, and coil wires 14 wound around the associated one of the coil bobbins 13.
The power receiving device 4 is connected, for example, to an onboard battery (not shown), which is charged by the power transmitted in the above-described manner. The power stored in the onboard battery drives an onboard motor (not shown). During the noncontact power transmission process, the power transmission device 2 and the power receiving device 4 exchange required information through wireless communications device (not shown), for example.